The Daughter of the Bird of Lightning
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: when one of the legendary birds decides to have a child. is it for their legacy to survive? or is it for their legacy to finally end? (this is the second story to the legendary birds kids trilogy and this happens at the same time as fire and ic. just letting you all know)
1. Chapter 1

I have waited a millenia like my sisters. Waiting for it to finally hatch. When I chose to do this I knew there was no going back like what my sisters did. I was the last one to actually decided to do this. Ever since they had decided to do it I hardly get to see them now. But I occassionly see them flying around their respective islands as I have mine. I was the odd one out this time with the stone. My stone was to be a girl. My daughter. The only reason I decided to actually do this was when I watched some humans find a ancient pokemon burial ground that not even me or my sisters new about. And in most of the graves were the 3 legendary birds of the sky. Me and my sisters. We were known as the bird of ice, the bird of fire, and the bird of electricity. Ever since I heard what they had said about the ruins they all died at the same age. 500 years old for each of them. And me and my sisters were growing close to that time. So when one of my sisters decided it was time we all knew it was time as well. As I watched the stone start to shake and grow brighter I knew it was time for it to hatch. I promised myself that I would watch over her as if she was another sister to me. But if I cant. Then I don't deserve the name as I have always been called. Zapdoes.


	2. Family trouble's

17 years later the daughter that Zapdos had was doing great. But she thinks he is being over protective. Her name. Is lily. Her dad thinks that she doesn't need to see any boys at all until she becomes 18. But she is sick of that. She sneaks out at night and hangs out with her friend Elekid. But she almost gets caught a lot because her dad patrols the island at night. She had yellow eyes and her favorite color was yellow so that was all she wore. She also had yellow and black hair. But she was half Pokémon and half human. She could either look full human or she could look like a human but have wings made of lightning on her back. But she preferred to look human and Zapdos does not know why. Right now she was out during the night with Elekid walking down the beach. "So basically you just love to prank your family?" lily said.

_Yes I do. I am known as the pranker of the family but my mom says that I have been maturing a lot since I hardly prank them anymore. _He said.

"Well dad thinks that I shouldn't even be around boys until I was 18. But we still have to be careful because he might not listen to me if he thinks we are dating." I said snickering a little.

_I would rather not face your father wrath anyway. But I'm glad that we are just friends. _He said.

"So am I. but I wonder when dad will let me go out on my journey. I know that aunt Moltres has sent my cousin on his journey already and I know aunt Articuno will send her son out soon as well." I said sighing a little.

_He probably just wants to make sure you are ready for your journey._

"Indeed I am." We both heard say causing us to jump. As I turned around landing behind us was the only person that I hoped would not find us. My dad, Zapdos. "Lily I thought I told you that you were not allowed to meet any boys until you were 18." He said with an angry tone.

"You know you can't take care of me forever dad." I said.

"Yes I can and I will. Leave little Elekid. Now." As I watched Elekid start walking away I started to get teary eyed. "You always ruin everything. Dad. I wish I was never your daughter!" I yelled as I ran behind dad and away from him. As I was running I kept on wiping my face of tears every time. As I reached my secret hiding spot from dad I sat down and started to cry uncontrollably. He always ruined my life ever since I was first born. As I sat there crying I could hear dad flying around trying to find me. That was when I had it. As I slowly exited my hiding spot making sure that dad was not flying overhead I started running to find Elekid. As I found him still walking I sprouted my wings and I flew at him picking him up in the process. As he first of all struggled in my grasp until he saw who I was and he stopped struggling. When we were finally out of sight of Lightning Island I spotted what my dad called the mainland. As we landed on the mainland I finally realized something. I was finally free. I was fucking free. As I drew in a big deep breath Elekid looked worried. _What if your dad finds out what you just did? _He said with a worried tone.

"He won't. Because the world is too big for him to search by himself. But he might try to get my aunts to help him but they most likely won't because they are busy watching my cousins." I said putting a smile on my face.

_Are you absolutely sure?_ He asked.

"Yes I am sure. But it's a good thing I sometimes followed my dad when he flew over the mainland so I know what we need to do here." I said.

_And what might that be? _He asked crossing his arms.

"I need to become something called a trainer and I need to find you a pokeball." I said.

_Pokeball?_ He asked.

"It's some sort of device used to catch Pokémon and then they become companions for the trainer that caught them. Reason why I am saying is because I don't want another trainer to take you for their own. So you ready to go?" I asked.

_Yes I am._ As we started to walk off into the forest we did not know what was happening back on the island.

**(Zapdos POV)**

She's gone. She must of left the island. I need to tell my sisters. As I started to fly over towards Fire Island I was stopped in the air by my other sister Articuno. "So you finally let your daughter leave the island." She said smiling.

"Where is she?" I asked with a tiny bit of anger in my voice.

"You don't mean that she ran away did you?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes she did. Where did you last see her?" I asked.

"Well I saw her flying towards the mainland but once she landed I lost her in a forest. You need to tell Moltres. Then. She is constantly flying over the mainland making sure her son stays safe. Good luck brother." She said.

"Thank you sister." Now time to fly to Fire Island and see if she is here. Because I do not want lily to find out why she was brought into the world before it's too late.


	3. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


End file.
